onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/After the conquering of the Grand Line, stories of the Straw-hats Part 1 Luffy
I know that this is somebody elses idea, but it's really good and I want to try it(nice way to relax and maybe even impersonate the character:))) ) After Luffy conquered the Grand Line, many took their own ways in life. Luffy is still alive searching for adventure wherever it is Zoro became the strongest swordsman in the world and still receives challanges from others Usopp returned to his home island and started telling his stories to Kaya Sanji built a restaurant on All Blue Nami completed the map of the world and returned to Cocyashi village Chopper became a great doctor able to cure every disease known to man Robin returned and began rebuilding the Ohara's island and knowledge Franky became the newest researcher in the scientific community of technology development of the World Brook returned to Laboon and opened a Floating concert ship and continued his career as the Soul King Luffy is now 29, he conquered the Grand Line about 9 years ago Now he's on a summer island i the New World, where jungles dominate and he gets into a village. He enters it and the kids gather around him. Kids: Hey onii-san, you're the pirate king right? Kid 1: Can you tell us a story about your adventures? Luffy smiles: If you don't mind shishishi Kids all nod and say yes! Luffy: Now which one should I tell ya... which one.. which...oh yeah...how about the one when we visited the island of Rome? Kids: YAAYYYY!!! Lufy than and a flashback appears: Luffy: Me and my crew only docked and rain started to fall... and then Nami started to shou: arrows!!!! But Franky blew them away.... Kid: Who'se Nami and Franky? Another Kid: Shhhhh, they're members of his crew, the robot and the monster Nami sneezes Luffy: Well I'm gonna continue my story anyway...so... The rain stopped, and some really coooool armored horsemen appeared!!!!*Luffies eyes glow brightly* Kid whispers: Is this guy really the pirate king, he calls some horsemen cool Another Kid: I heard rumors that he deafeated the current fleet admiral, but also inspired him to become like that! Kid from front: SHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Luffy: Those horsemen said something about pirate....war....kill or soemthing, I didn't really care, I just looked at their cool armor! And then Zoro got angry and tried to slash them, but Nami stopped him from getting his swords out and started talking again, then I went ahead and went up a hill and then I two HUUUGE armies, just like those from Marineford, or Arabasta, and those from Honudo(chinese-mongolian war) and they all wore that shiny armor with something brown on them! And they started fighting, it was sooooooo amaaazing!!! And those guys started leading my crew towards a huuuuuuuuuugeeee castle! The kids are starting to doubt that he is the pirate king. Luffy continues: I entered went to the battle place to see those armors But the bloodshed was a bit too much so I put them all down with haki Only some of the strongest remained, about 100, when they saw the fall of their comrades, they all jumped at me and I beated them. The one who went with my crew and his guards entered the castle, but I remained outside, cuz I lost my way and I saw a woman somewhere in a near forest close to the battle-site She looked pretty amazed and thanked me crying she said something like: You sir, are a great man thank you for saving the kingdom from the civil war. And I said: Civil war huh, well those guys were fighting for no reason so I just stopped them. An some were pretty rude too. She started telling me the story of Rome and how some guy called Augusta Burianos...no.. osmething like butinis...no...maybe buyotius I dunno and that dude tried to seize the power to the throne and said, that those armies are only one of the legions of each faction and something like the other one, the one to the throne was Aurelius Traianus something.... She said her son was in the army of Aurelius and because of the war, he could die Then I said: Oba-chan I promise I'll stop the war and then I smiled and she started crying again. Well after that I don't remember very much.... After I left, I got to the camp of Augusto Buritus and the guys from his army suddenly jumped at me with their spears and I kicked their asses, and he asked me if I'd join him? I said no and he got angry, he said he got some mercenaries from the sea with which he'll conquer the kingdom. When those guys came, they were pretty strong, they attacked me and it was hard to dodge, but after 10 seconds I kicked their asses and suddenly a big guy touched me from behind, that guy was so fast I couldn't react to him before he touched my shoulder. I don't remeber his name, it kinda was someting like Anicetus. The dude was strong and he even hit me. He actually got me once and i saw my friends coming here, were ready for war. Nami scolded me for being away and she said we have to defeat those guys and I told her, I knew that already. Anicetuses crew gathered and tried to defeat mine.... Nami said they were like very wanted and had a bounty close to mine at that time. Man.. it's really nice to remeber, but I don't remeber the fight that good. I remember only that I kicked his ass after a hard battle and we beated that Augustus Burke guy and saved the kingdom and I kept my promise, and that woman rewarded me with a key that I used in the future The kids: Pirate-nii-san oyur bad at telling stories Luffy: Well that's just how I am, if you want to find something, what about follow me, I heard a rumor that the key that woman gave me is for something on this island and I want to find it, that way you could find out if you're better at telling a story than I am shishishishi. And Luffy heads towards the forest with a group 5 kids You know, I wanna do this with all the Straw-hats(not the same story) and I'm gonna tell you the real story of how significant the War on Rome was some other time in this summer, I hope you liked it^^ Category:Blog posts